Final Piece of Forever
by NCChris
Summary: E/B/S Oneshot - a gift for MaitresseSaint for buying us at auction in The Fandom Gives Back to benefit Alex's Lemonade Stand. Very mature, DO NOT READ if under 18. 5 years post-BD, Seth is searching for peace. Will he find it with Edward and Bella?


**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. TillyWhitlock & NCChris just like to make them do dirty things! This is a very mature oneshot, so please, if you are under 18, stop reading now.  
**

**This oneshot is written and dedicated to our good friend MaitresseSaint for her generosity during The Fandom Gives Back Auction to benefit Alex's Lemonade Stand.**

**If you like it, let us know and enjoy!**

* * *

It was late at night and the cottage was quiet. Ness and Jacob were in La Push camping for the night. Bella was wrapped in Edward's arms, their nightly ritual of comfort was something that they both treasured. Though Bella no longer slept, the comfort of their bed and Edward's arms warmed and soothed both of them. Lying together in the darkness, they could simply be. It was the closest they could come to sleeping.

Tonight was different. Edward's thoughts were heavy. He was struggling with the knowledge that a dear friend was in pain. He couldn't find the right course of action to take and he knew this was something he needed to discuss with Bella, and yet, he couldn't find the words.

As if on cue, a howl rose from the nearby woods. Seth was patrolling tonight.

It had been five years since the La Push pack had split. Jacob, Leah, and Seth had remained a pack unto themselves, though there was no tension with the other pack, now being led by Jared. Sam had stopped phasing when Emily delivered their first child. He wanted to grow old with his wife and children.

Ness would soon be grown and Jacob was as devoted as he had ever been. They were happy together. Edward knew that the time was coming when she would belong more to Jacob that to him and Bella. Several members of Jared's pack had also imprinted and were content with their soul mates. Leah had even found her match with a young man from the Makah reservation.

Seth had not found his imprint and Edward knew that fact weighed heavily on Seth's mind. Bella tried to include Seth in family activities, but Edward knew that it didn't replace the love and intimacy of a lover. Seth was a member of their family and, of all the wolves, he had been the most accepting of Cullen's However, both with the Cullens and with the Quileutes, the need for love and intimacy with another screamed often in Seth's thoughts as he was surrounded by the married or partnered couples.

Bella peeked up at Edward. His face was set as if carved from marble, worry creasing his brow. She knew that he had something on his mind, but no amount of cajoling had gotten him to confide in her. Reaching up, she gently smoothed her hand across his wrinkled brow. Sighing, he caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Edward, what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you. Won't you let me in? Share this burden with me," Bella whispered.

Edward dropped his head down to bury his nose in her mahogany locks, breathing in her comforting scent.

"Love, you know that I hear things from our friends and family that they don't intend me to know. It's the curse of my gift. I can't share this with you right now, but I think that will change eventually. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Bella craned her neck up to Edward and sighed contentedly when his smooth, soft lips met hers. Dropping her shield, she allowed him to hear her mind's contentment and love.

"My Bella, I will never get used to hearing your mind. It is my comfort and my pleasure in this life," he whispered softly against her lips.

Edward turned Bella in his arms and slid his hands along her ribcage, enjoying her soft feminine purring as he caressed her silky skin. Edward needed her comfort tonight and Bella would always do everything she could to give him that.

Slowly, their kisses deepened and hands began to wander, drawing out their mutual sighs of pleasure. Edward idly wondered if things between them would always be this perfect. He rolled Bella beneath him before pressing into her, relishing her thoughts of love and pleasure as her shield covered him.

They made love languorously, desiring comfort and intimacy rather than ferocity and quick release. Edward pressed his forehead against Bella's and held her body close to his. Their skin slipped together causing a delicious friction as they writhed together. He moaned against the crook of her neck as her mind began a litany of his name and her pleasure.

…_Edward…so good…love him so much…always need him…Edward…_

Bella's thoughts, as much as her movements, began to push Edward towards his climax. Wanting to prolong their connection, Edward rolled to his side, taking Bella with him and keeping her pressed against him. Bella wrapped her leg around his hip to allow him to press more deeply inside her, her own orgasm beginning to rise within her.

…_so close…Edward…want to come with me…please…Edward…love you…_

Her thoughts were pushing him closer to the edge as he deepened his strokes within her.

"Bella," Edward moaned softly, "Love, come with me. I want to feel you let go."

He felt her muscles tighten around him and he snaked his long, slender fingers between them to stroke her gently, heightening her pleasure. She began to whimper softly under the onslaught of her orgasm and, when it burst fully through her, she cried out his name. Edward felt her tighten and spasm around him and lost himself in her bliss and completion. With a low growl, he spilled inside her, his muscles trembling with the strength and power of his release.

Bella rubbed soothing circles on his back as he lay shuddering in her arms, overwhelmed both by his love for her and his concern and despair for his lonely and hurting friend. He lay in her arms, soaking up the comfort and love she was bestowing late into the night. He knew he needed to talk to her about this, but wasn't sure of his own feelings yet.

Edward was sure of only one thing: Bella was his light in the darkness and the hope for his soul's redemption. He would love her for every moment of eternity; but the more he analyzed his feelings for Seth, the more he knew that his concern for the young wolf ran much deeper than that of a friend. It didn't lessen the love he had for Bella, but instead swelled his heart to give them both their rightful place.

As Bella continued to comfort him, somewhere outside a wolf howled; lonely and heartbreaking in its tenor.

What Edward didn't know was the extent of Seth's feelings. The wolf had become very good at shielding his thoughts around the pack and Edward. Any time that his inner most desires and feelings for Edward were in risk of being brought up, he thought about the exact opposite. Jasper was the only person who could tell how truly conflicted Seth was, and Jasper wouldn't say anything that wasn't his business. Over a century of empathy had taught him discretion.

The most important thing to Seth was Edward's happiness. He would do nothing that would cause him pain. If it meant taking a step back from his best friend, then he would. If that meant only being his friend, Seth would.

The stress of being the only person not in a couple was getting to Seth, though. He always felt pressured into finding someone to be with. He knew from the one time that Jake tried to force an imprinting to happen, that it wouldn't work. Seth also knew that he wasn't the type to go out and find random girls to take away the ache of being alone.

After Edward was done with Bella, Seth let him know that he was going to take a break from patrolling. There hadn't been any real reason for the pack to continue to patrol, but with Nessie's safety potentially at risk, Jake wasn't taking any short cuts. Seth ran for a few miles, ensuring he was out of Edward's range before shifting back to human form.

The best thing about phasing into a naked being was that Seth only needed to find a comfortable spot to settle in. Miles from Edward and Bella's cottage there was a nice clearing. No one would find him, and he was free to think and feel how he wanted. Within minutes of lying in the cool grass, Seth could feel his cock starting to harden. Seth groaned, but let his mind wander. Images of Edward and Bella circled his mind. It wasn't the first time he had pictured them in his fantasies, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Seth conjured the image of Bella and Edward's room in their cottage. The soft bedding, the light colors, the window that showed the small pond. Everything about that room was home to Seth. He could picture Edward kissing Bella with passion.

_Bella's back arched in pleasure and desire. Edward's nimble fingers unbuttoning the dark blue blouse Bella had been wearing. After pushing the blouse from her shoulders, Bella was left in a black lace bra with a pink ribbon around the bottom of it._

Seth couldn't help put reach down and fondle his cock. It was lengthening quickly, and he was hoping for some relief tonight. Once his fingers found a smooth rhythm of up and down strokes, he went back to his fantasy.

_Bella quickly unbuttoned the emerald green shirt Edward had been wearing. He wore the shirt for Seth, knowing it was the color of Edward's eyes when he was human. Wasting no time, Bella quickly flipped the buttons on Edward's pants, and Edward's piston was unleashed. Bella moaned and the sound went_ _straight to Seth's cock. Edward stripped Bella of her pants and she had on a black and pink lace up thong. _

Seth's strokes began to pick up as he thought about Bella in just her bra and a thong. It was one of the hottest images he had ever come up with. It drove Seth into a frenzy. The only woman he could ever picture in a fantasy was Bella, and the only man he'd willingly think about in a fantasy was Edward. Before his thoughts could get too far, Seth went back to his fantasy.

_Quickly frustrated with the fact that he was the only one naked, Edward ripped the lace thong off of Bella's body. She whimpered with desire. Wasting no time, and not wanting Edward to destroy her favorite bra, Bella took the garment off with as much care as she could. With Bella's beautiful round tits out of their confines, Edward began lavishing attention on them, first the left nipple. He licked and nibbled as hard as he could, without hurting Bella. Then he moved to the right nipple and gave it the same attention. As he moved down her body, Bella groaned loudly._

"_Baby. I need more. Something else. Please, anything," Bella pleaded. _

_Edward leaned close to Bella and chuckled in her ear._

"_How would you like it if Seth fucked you? Would that be something you might enjoy? Because I know for a fact I would love to watch him pound his cock into your sweet little clowt," Edward said. _

At that moment, Seth couldn't hold it anymore. He exploded onto his stomach with a feral growl. He wiped off the cum that was on his stomach and took a deep breath. Knowing that Edward and Bella would be holed up in their cottage until the sun came up, Seth decided to go get a shower at the Cullen's house. He was sure Esme was there and wouldn't mind him showering there. She would also have an abundance of food ready to be consumed. He quickly threw on the shorts that were tied to his leg and ran to the house.

As he expected, Esme was sitting in the living room watching an interior design show on the flat screen.

"Seth, it's so wonderful to see you! Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked.

Seth smiled. He was reminded of how much he missed his mother. He made a mental note to go to Charlie's in the morning for a visit.

"For now, I'd like a nice hot shower. Would you mind if I used one of yours?"

"Of course not, dear. You know Edward's is open. And I'm sure you can steal some of his khaki shorts. You both appear to be the same size."

Seth cringed at that thought. He was still one of the smaller wolves, but he wasn't too small. He was, however comforted by the fact that he was the same size as Edward.

"Thank you, Esme. I really do appreciate it," Seth said as he started up the stairs.

"There are clean towels in the closet on the second floor, and breakfast will be waiting for you when you get out," Esme called.

Seth smiled. He loved that the Cullens had taken so well to him. Well, most of the Cullens.

The shower took long enough for Seth to enjoy the hot water, and to get clean. The plus to practically living with the Cullens was that Esme was kind and always offered a bed, a shower, some clothes, and some food to all of the wolves in the pack. Once again his thoughts were brought back to the fact that he was surrounded by a bunch of couples, and his fantasy replayed in his head as he walked to the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage on the counter. He finished the meal and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek as thanks.

Soon enough, Alice and Jasper walked down the stairs. Then Edward and Bella walked through the door. Bella had a dark blue shirt on, and Seth's mind went right to the fantasy. He skipped over most everything and ended up remembering the last line that Edward had said. He looked at Edward, and noticed the vampire had his eye raised in question.

Seth inwardly cursed. He'd forgotten to block his thoughts, and he'd have to explain or get the heck out of Dodge. It wasn't lost on him that Jasper had cocked a curious eyebrow his way, too. If he didn't get out of there, his emotions and thoughts were sure to give him away and that would not be a good thing. After all, how could Bella and Edward possibly want that with him, when they already had each other?

"Um, so I've got some…uh…things…to do. Later!" Seth stuttered out before turning on his heel and practically running from the house.

He made it just to the tree line before Jasper stopped him.

"Seth?" Jasper called, his voice soft and full of understanding.

Seth wanted to run, knew he should run, but he needed to get it out. Of all the Cullens, Jasper was the most discrete. Seth knew that he could confide in him and not be judged. Over the years since the Volturi had threatened Ness, Seth had come to regard Jasper as a brother and the empathic vampire felt the same.

Seth stopped and allowed Jasper to catch up. Jasper laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Seth, I know what I feel from you, but I don't know the reasons behind it. Would you like to talk about it?"

Seth nodded and replied, "Not here…I know a place."

The two men ran to Seth's clearing. It was far enough to be away from prying eyes and ears. Seth sank down to lean against a fallen tree. Jasper sank down next to him and began to pluck at the meadow grass with graceful fingers, giving Seth time to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know where to start…" Seth sighed.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? I have plenty of time and so do you." Jasper replied, the hint of a smile softening his words.

"I don't even know what the beginning is, Jazz. It's so fucking confused in my head!" Seth growled, frustrated with his feelings and trying to explain them.

A gentle wave of calm flooded his senses, and he sighed in relief as Jasper's power soothed his raging emotions.

"Thanks…I guess I need to just spit it out…like pulling off a bandage. I think I've felt this way since I first came to the house with Jake and Leah. I mean, who wouldn't think Bella is beautiful? She's always been amazing. She never cared that we were wolves…I mean, it just didn't matter to her, you know?" Seth murmured softly, awe coloring the words.

"Hmm, yes, I know exactly what you mean. Bella was and is an incredible woman," Jasper replied.

Seth nodded in agreement and continued, "But I never expected to feel how I do about Edward, too. I…I…"

"Seth, I am 170 years old. There is very little you could say that would surprise me, and there is nothing you could say that would change how I feel about you or that would cause me to judge you."

"I think I love him, too. I…um...I want them both."

Seth flushed and looked down at the ground beneath his feet. He was confused about what these feelings meant, but he was completely sure that the feelings he had for Edward and Bella were true and strong.

Jasper was quiet for a few moments, obviously deciding how to word his thoughts on the subject. Seth continued to burn a hole into the ground between his feet with his morose stare.

"Seth…do you believe that you are important to them, too?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Sure, I mean, we've been good friends ever since Ness was born. Shit, I've been friends with Bella my whole life. Charlie was one of Dad's best friends…"

"No, you misunderstand my question, Seth…"

"I don't understand, Jazz. What do you mean?" Seth asked, afraid to even hope.

"Seth, you know that I don't often share what I feel from my family members. I think it unnecessarily invades their privacy, but in this instance I am going to make an exception.

"Edward feels much more of a connection with you than simply that of a friend. Lately, he has been worried about you. He notices that you are avoiding him and Bella, and it hurts him. Bella, well, Bella cares very much about you and she would do anything to help you. Her love is unconditional for both you and Edward.

"Seth, I would never tell you what to do. I am not the best person to come to for relationship advice. I have only ever loved Alice, though my past would show that love has not always been a motivator for me, but I think you will all regret not exploring these feelings together. I am afraid that if you don't talk to them about this, then you will damage the friendship that you all value so much.

"I'm going to go back to the house now. I'm here if you need me, Seth, but think about what I've said. You are a member of our family regardless of what you decide to do, and your decision will be accepted without judgment."

Seth's whispered "thanks" met with empty space as Jasper had already left him to his thoughts. Seth closed his eyes and leaned against the tree trunk, fingering the fabric of his khaki shorts. They still smelled like Edward, and the scent calmed and soothed Seth's confused and apprehensive thoughts. If what Jasper said was true, Seth didn't know if he could live with himself if he didn't approach them. What if this was the opportunity he needed to feel whole and complete?

Seth made no move to leave his meadow and eventually sleep pulled him under. While he slept, he dreamed.

_It was twilight and he was surrounded by cool hard bodies. He was content in the nest of blankets, surrounded by their scents; freesia and sweet vanilla sugar from her and his more masculine odor; dark chocolate and the woods after a rain. For the first time in five long years, he felt at home. He felt loved._

Seth's eyes snapped open, the calm contentment of the dream still with him. He wondered if that feeling could ever truly be his. He longed for their embrace and the peace from his dream. In that moment, Seth knew that he had to take a risk and talk to them. He prayed that their friendship would be strong enough to withstand its outcome.

He needed to run, so he stripped off the shorts he wore and strapped them to his ankle. In the blink of an eye, he phased into his wolf and began to run back towards the cottage. As nervous and unsure as he was, he knew he had to explain. He couldn't hurt them anymore and avoiding them had solved nothing.

As he barreled through the dense undergrowth of the ancient forest, he tried to find the right words to explain his feelings. Everything that came to him sounded trite and perverted. With an irritated huff, he ran through the possibilities again.

All too soon, he broke through the tree line and halted his loping run. Edward stood in front of the cottage door. He was waiting for him, perhaps had even heard him coming. Edward took a tentative step towards him, some unknown emotion flashing in his eyes quickly.

"Seth, please, talk to me. I'm not sure what has happened between you, me, and Bella, but I don't like this distance between us."

_I'm sorry, Edward. I don't mean to hurt you and Bella, _Seth thought, knowing Edward would understand even while in his wolf form.

"I know that, Seth. We would never wish to hurt you either. Please, would you phase so we can talk?" Edward asked, his eyes pleading.

Seth chuffed softly in agreement and stepped back into the trees, phasing and emerging in Edward's shorts once more.

As he stepped back into Edward's line of sight, he heard Edward growl softly and the sound of it both encouraged and excited Seth.

"You're still wearing my shorts," Edward stated, passion blazing in his rapidly darkening eyes.

"Yes, Esme loaned them to me. Let's talk, Edward," Seth replied, steeling himself for the conversation to come.

Edward held out his hand and Seth took it, following him into the cottage where Bella waited.

As the men walked into the cottage, Bella was stricken with the beauty of them. Edward had always been perfect. She knew that. But Seth was a different story entirely. She had known Seth when he was a little kid. He reminded her so much of Jake. But as time went by, and as Seth grew into his own man, he was so much more than Bella could have dreamed.

The russet color of his skin, next to Edwards, was enhanced. The muscles in his arms stood out simply by holding Edward's hand. Bella could feel the heat rising in her lower stomach. She started a fire, and the boys took their places in the chairs around the living room.

It was on nights like these that Bella was glad Nessie was taken care of by Jake. They trusted Jake not to hurt Nessie, and they knew Jake respected them enough not to take advantage of her. So when Edward had first heard Seth's thoughts, he and Bella arranged with Jake to take Ness out for the night. This would be something they didn't want their daughter around for.

Bella looked at Seth and noticed that his eyes were drawn down to the floorboards. She knew that it was going to take courage for one of them to speak up, but she didn't want to scare away Seth. She looked to Edward and lifted her shield.

_You need to start this talk. You need him in your life_.

She saw him nod his head and look at Seth.

"What's going on, Seth? You know you can come to us for anything right?" Edward asked. She rolled her eyes and decided to say something.

"Seth, you've been my buddy for as long as I can remember. Even when Edward was gone, you and Jake were there to keep me company. You remember? You were there to help me through my rough period; I'm going to help you through yours."

Seth's head snapped up and he looked at her with a fire Bella had never seen in his eyes before.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But it's not the same. You lost the love of your life. I've been avoiding two people who have the love of their lives in each other," Seth said with a needed passion. In that moment she realized it wasn't the smartest thing for her to speak up.

"Seth, I know what it's like to be the odd man out. I know what it's like to be surrounded by couples that love each other, when you have nothing at all. But that's not entirely true. I won't speak for Bella, but I will speak for myself. Seth, you have me. You've always had me. The moment you left La Push to protect the family, you held a part of my heart. Seth, I love having you with us. I love being around you. When you're not with us, I feel incomplete." Bella stopped paying attention and had to consider the possibilities. Everything Edward was saying was true.

When Seth wasn't around, she noticed that Edward wasn't himself. But it wasn't just Edward who felt incomplete. Bella felt like she was missing another part of her. But it wasn't like the time Edward had left, and it wasn't like the time that Jake threatened to leave. This was completely different. It was as if she knew that Seth just needed time to figure things out, but he would be back.

She thought about how it would feel to have Seth disappear from her life forever. And she was close to tears thinking of it. It was more powerful than the thought of Jacob killing himself before the newborn attack. The only time she felt anything as powerful was when Edward left her.

She looked at up at the two men sitting before her. Both were locked in an intense gaze. But it wasn't just a gaze of passion and lust. It was full of love, desire, and longing. In that instance, Bella knew that the three of them were on the same page. Not only were they best friends, but they were also the missing pieces to each other.

Seth looked over at Bella, and she immediately knew what he was thinking. She didn't need Edward's power to know what Seth was wondering. She didn't need Jasper's power to know what Seth was feeling. She stood up and climbed into his lap. The warmth didn't bother her. It was comforting.

"I love you. Not just in a brotherly way. I need you in my life. I need you to be there at night to hold me. I need to see you love Edward. If you think I'm selfish for loving you both, then let me be selfish. But Seth, remember this, you will never be loved more by anyone than by me and Edward," Bella finished.

Seth looked over at Edward. Edward dropped his head in a nod, and Seth turned back to Bella.

"I need you, too. Bella, you are as much a part of me as I am of you. Not only do you know everything about me, but you know my every mood. You read me better than anyone else in the entire world. I love you, Bella. And I'm so sorry for pulling away. I just didn't think you would want me."

With that, Bella placed her cold lips on Seth's warm ones. And with that small gesture, Bella felt complete.

Edward growled softly as he watched Bella and Seth's kiss deepen. Seth immediately pulled back.

"I…I...I'm sor…" Seth stuttered.

In the blink of an eye, Edward was across the room and had pulled Seth into his arms, kissing him deeply.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy that was? To see you with Bella like that?" Edward growled, breaking off the kiss so Seth could breathe.

They both turned to look at Bella, who was watching them from her perch on the sofa with lusty hooded eyes.

"_Edward, let's take care of Seth. I want to watch you together first", _Bella thought, lowering her shield.

Edward couldn't even form a response before Seth had launched himself into Edward's arms again, crushing his warm lips to their opposite. A soft moan, escaped Bella's lips as she took in the sight before her.

As Seth broke off to take a breath again, Bella stood and took one of each man's hands in hers. They trailed along with her as she led them to the cottage's lavish master bedroom.

Bella nudged the boys together and settled against the far side of the king sized bed to observe. She wanted to fully enjoy the eroticism.

"Seth, I want you, love you. Let me show you tonight," Edward whispered, his beautiful voice raspy with desire long delayed.

Seth looked into his rapidly darkening eyes and nodded.

"I want that, too, Edward. You have no idea how long I've wanted you both," Seth sighed as Edward ran his hands under the waistband of his shorts, teasing him with the hint of pleasures to come.

Edward kissed him softly before turning his head towards Bella.

"Bella, love, get out of those clothes. I want to see how much Seth and I excite you. What do you think, Seth? Want to give Bella a little show?"

"Mmm, absolutely, Edward," Seth replied, slipping Edward's already unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders to reveal his lean, muscular chest and abdomen.

Bella stripped out of her jeans and Edward's button down oxford. She settled back onto the bed, content to watch for the moment. Both men glanced over at her and Seth licked his lips as he took in her naked form.

Edward gently pressed his hand against Seth's cheek, bringing his gaze back over to him.

"Soon, Seth. It's my turn first."

Edward slipped the shorts down off of Seth's hips. He was bare underneath and already partially erect. Edward took him in his hand and stoked him experimentally. Seth's answering moan encouraged him into a smooth rhythm, his own engorged cock pressing uncomfortably against his partially unbuttoned jeans.

"Do you like what I'm doing? Does it feel good to have my hand wrapped around your cock, Seth?" Edward asked, teasing the head of Seth's penis and spreading the moisture gathered there with a quick pass of his thumb.

Oh, God…yes…so good…" Seth hissed in response, his body beginning to tremble under the sensations Edward's touch was creating.

Edward led him over to the bed.

"Sit," Edward commanded, pushing Seth down onto the bed.

Edward dropped down between his knees, engulfing Seth completely in his mouth.

"Jesus…fuck…" Seth gasped, bucking his hips into Edwards willing mouth.

Seth dimly heard Bella moan behind him. God, he wanted to see her while Edward was sucking him.

"Bella," he rasped, "I want to see you, honey."

He felt her shift on the bed and felt her cold breath on the back of his neck. He tilted his head to the side, barely coherent in the face of the extreme pleasure from Edward's mouth, and Bella captured his mouth with her own.

"Seth, you taste so good, baby," Edward sighed as he released Seth with an audible pop, "but I don't want you to cum like this."

Seth whined softly, so close and needing completion. Bella chuckled and stroked his ebony locks back from his face.

"Don't worry, honey, Edward and I will take good care of you. Just be patient. I promise it will be worth the wait."

Bella shifted on the bed to make room and pulled him down onto his back beside her.

"You've felt Edward's mouth, but now it's my turn to taste you."

Seth shivered in anticipation as Bella leaned over him and flicked out her tongue to catch the glistening pre-cum that had gathered at the head of his turgid cock. As she covered him with her mouth, gripping him tightly at the base with her hand, he couldn't hold back the low whining growl that rumbled through his chest.

"God, that's fucking sexy. It makes me want to do very naughty things to you so that I can hear it again. Do you want me to do naughty things to you, Seth?" Edward whispered from the foot of the bed, his voice a husky pant.

Seth struggled to open his eyes, wanting to see what Bella was doing to him, but also needing to make some contact with Edward. Edward's eyes were pitch-black when Seth finally looked into them.

"Please, Edward…please…" he moaned, unable to form coherent sentences.

"_I want you…I want you…I want you…"_ his mind whispered desperately.

A shiver ran through Edward's tense body as Seth's mental message was received. His jeans were quickly shed and tossed to the floor.

"Spread your legs, Seth, and put your feet flat on the bed," Edward commanded, his tone rough with barely restrained passion.

Seth could feel his orgasm beginning to build as he complied with Edward's orders.

"Bella, slow down, love. Let's stretch this out a bit longer, shall we?" Edward purred softly.

Bella hummed in agreement and eased her mouth off of Seth's straining erection. She moved to lie next to him, pressing her body along the length of his warm torso. It was like fire against ice and the combination was sensual and erotic to them both.

Once Bella was settled, Edward crawled across the bed slowly.

"_Like a lion…so beautiful…can't believe I'm so lucky…"_ Seth's frantic mind commented.

Arriving at the juncture of Seth's parted thighs; Edward made eye contact with Seth and slowly sucked one of his tight balls into his icy mouth. Seth's hands clenched the blankets as he struggled to remain still under Edward's sensual attack.

Gradually, Edward moved downwards, pausing often to nibble and suck at the smooth skin of Seth's perineum. Edward's hands cupped Seth's ass as he began to lick the tight puckered skin of his asshole. Seth moaned harshly as Edward's cold hard tongue entered him, tremors of pure pleasure racing through his already sensitive body.

"Do you like what my husband is doing to you, Seth? Does it feel good to have his tongue in you?" Bella asked him softly.

"Do you feel how much it excites me to see you two together?" she sighed, pressing Seth's hand against her dripping slit.

"Bella…fuck…Edward…please…I need…" Seth moaned, tossing his head on the soft pillows.

"What do you need, Seth? Just tell us and we'll do it..." Bella replied softly, glancing at Edward's uplifted eyes.

"More…I need…more of you both…" Seth ground out.

Edward pulled back slightly and stroked his hardened cock.

"I want to fuck your tight ass, Seth, while Bella rides you," Edward growled.

"Oh, God! Yes…" Seth and Bella both hissed in response.

"Bella, come down here and suck him, while I get him ready for me," Edward ordered.

Bella arranged herself around Seth's throbbing hard-on and commenced to engulf him in her cold wet mouth.

"Not too much, love. Seth's very close and I don't want him to come just yet…"

Bella gasped and moaned loudly as Edward thrust two of his fingers into her aching snatch and began to stroke her as she ran her tongue and teeth lightly along Seth's shaft.

Edward withdrew his fingers and Bella whined softly until she realized that Edward was using her juices to slip his fingers inside Seth's tightness. Seth tensed as he felt Edward's intrusion.

Edward kissed the inside of his thigh softly.

'Relax, love," he murmured against the soft sensitive skin and smiled as Seth's body loosened around his probing fingers.

Edward worked his slender fingers thoroughly against Seth's natural resistance until Seth began to thrust against him in earnest.

"Now, Bella," Edward moaned.

Bella sank down onto Seth twitching erection and bit her lip as the pleasure of being filled by him assaulted her senses. She began to ride him slowly, wanting the feeling to last as long as possible and feeling Edward behind her.

Edward pressed the head of his aching cock against Seth's now relaxed opening and slowly inched forward. Seth was panting loudly and grunting as Edward filled him. With a final push he was fully seated and, as Seth's thoughts showed no sign of anything but overwhelming pleasure, began to thrust against Bella's rhythm.

The three lovers moved together, drawing out each other's pleasure. Seth cried out loudly as his climax ripped through his body. The heat of his release caused Bella to moan and plummet over the edge with him. It had been so long since she'd felt such warmth. Edward's rhythm grew more and more erratic as he watched the two loves of his existence cling to each other in their release.

"Cum for us, Edward. Let go, baby," Seth whispered, snuggling Bella tightly into his chest and lifting his hips to allow Edward more access.

Edward slammed into him once more and groaned loudly as he spilled inside him. As they gradually came down from their orgasmic highs, Edward withdrew from Seth's body and crawled up to lie with them. Bella was snuggled tightly against Seth's right side, her leg thrown lazily in between his. Edward leaned over and kissed her lightly, before turning to Seth and kissing him as well.

Seth had a lazy contented smile on his face and pulled Edward down to lay next to him in much the same fashion as Bella. The three lay cuddled together, pleasantly sated and basking in their newly forged bond.

"Thank you," Seth murmured sleepily.

"You're welcome, love," Edward whispered back, smoothing his cool hand across Seth's hot brow.

"Go to sleep, baby. We'll be here when you wake up," Bella murmured softly.

Seth slipped into a peaceful sleep, reminded once more of his earlier dream. Snuggled between their cold bodies, he found his peace.


End file.
